A conventional beach umbrella includes a large-diameter umbrella cloth secured on a rib assembly having large diameter for shielding sunlight. However, the umbrella cloth having large diameter up to 1.5 meters will occupy a large space after being folded, which is inconvenient for handling and storage especially when stored in a small car.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional beach umbrella and invented the present double-story umbrella.
The object of the present invention is to provide a double-story umbrella including an upper umbrella, and a lower umbrella detachably coupled with the upper umbrella and operatively opened to be a beach umbrella or a big umbrella having large shielding area; whereby upon uncoupling of the upper and lower umbrellas, each umbrella can be folded to have a short folding length for a convenient handling and storage when the umbrella is folded.